Pictures
by abstractwhisk
Summary: Tony and Ziva are missing. Gibbs recieves pictures of them. Tony is used for murder reenactment.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gibbs walked into the bullpen. It was empty, except for Abby, who was pacing at the other end.

"Where is everyone Abs?" he asked, slightly confused at the empty office.

"I don't know Gibbs," said Abby worriedly. She stopped pacing and sat down at McGee's desk, resting her head in her hands, "I tried every phone number I could find, but no one's answered any of my calls." She looked up at him, worry shining in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Relax," he told her calmly, "This isn't the first time the three of them have all been late, and it probably won't be the last." Even as he spoke McGee rushed out of the elevator. He stopped, confused, looking around at the empty desks.

"Funny," he said, "I thought I was-"

"Late?" supplied Abby helpfully.

"You are," informed Gibbs.

"Then where are-" asked McGee.

"Tony and Ziva?" finished Abby.

"No idea," stated Gibbs.

"O-okay," said McGee slowly, "So shouldn't we-"

"Call them?" supplied Abby.

"Yeah, but enough with the finishing my-" replied McGee.

"Sentences?" said Abby giggling, "Sorry," she apologized after a look from Gibbs, "Couldn't help myself."

"We already called them, McGee," said Gibbs, "No answer from either of them."

"We didn't get an answer from you either, actually McGee," Abby piped up.

"My cell was dead," explained McGee, apologetically plugging it in.

"Maybe," echoed Gibbs, worry in his eyes.

When Tony woke up, the first thing that he noticed was not that he was bound to a chair, but that he really needed to pee. It was only after this realization, that he realized where he was, or at least that he wasn't where he should be, which was at work, and not duct taped to a chair. The third thing that he noticed was that he was not alone. Someone was tied behind him.

"Hello?" he asked, trying to sound brave and at ease, but instead sounding weak and small.

"Tony?" said Ziva's voice.

"Ziva!" replied Tony, happier than he ever had been to hear her voice.

"What did you do now?" she asked, not nearly as happy to hear him as he was her.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked indignantly.

"I wake up taped to a chair, with you, in a warehouse. I didn't do anything, so it must be your fault." Ziva explained calmly.

"Oh thanks a bunch," said Tony sarcastically, "Of course it's my fault. It's always my fault according to you."

"Well it usually is," Ziva stated matter of factly. Tony was about to reply, when a man, who was large, wearing a suit, and bald, emerged from the shadows around them, holding an instant camera. As if by some unspoken agreement, both agents remained silent.

The man stepped forward, and took a picture, first of Tony, then Ziva. The pictures quickly shot out of the camera. Both Ziva, and Tony, looked angry, worried, and very clearly taped up. Seemingly satisfied, the man turned and walked silently away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the end McGee and Gibbs visited both Ziva and Tony's apartments. Nothing was out of place anymore than usual, at either of them. It appeared that both agents had at least left for work.

When they arrived back at the office there was a plain white envelope, addressed to Gibbs, sitting on his desk. He picked it up, carefully, and deciding that it was harmless enough, slit it open with his finger. There were two pictures inside. He pulled them out and studied them.

The first was of Tony, bound to a wooden chair by duct tape, and the second was of Ziva, bound the same as Tony. The envelope was crushed as Gibbs' hand formed a fist.

"Dammit," he said forcefully, and then headed for the elevator.

When he arrived Abby was pacing again.

"You're wearing a hole in the floor, Abby" McGee was telling her as he stood nearby watching.

"I just wish I knew where they were," she said worriedly.

"Then find out," Gibbs told her, handing over the pictures. She stared at them, with McGee looking interestedly over her shoulder.

"Oh. My. God." She said, her eyes welling up with tears. "I'll find them, I swear Gibbs, I will."

Tony woke up, for the third time that day. The last thing he remembered was the man, coming in and injecting the both of them with some kind of drug. Ziva, he thought worriedly, for he could tell that she was no longer there. It was then that he realized that it was not Ziva who had been taken away, but himself. He was no longer in the warehouse, but instead he was in some sort of barn.

Suddenly the man walked in, this time with his camera again. Tony watched him warily, wondering what would happen to him this time. Without warning the man punched him, hard in the face.

"What the c!" Tony exploded, "Usually people ask me something before they ouch me!" He spit out a tooth, a bruise blossoming under his left eye. The man said nothing, but simply took a picture, and left.

Gibbs arrived back at the bullpen fuming. Two of his agents had been kidnapped. The two agents he would have been sure would be able to find them, were the ones missing.

He stopped. There was another envelope sitting on his desk. Careful not to taint the evidence this time, he pulled on a pair of gloves. He cautiously opened the envelope, almost afraid of what he would find inside. Two more pictures fluttered slowly to his desk. One was of Ziva, who appeared to be fine. Hatred for the photographer seemed to be shooting out of her eyes. The other was Tony; his anger too, was obvious. He had a swollen black eye, but didn't seem to care. Gibbs was furious with himself. How could he have let this happen? Why didn-. His mental ranting was cut short by his phone ringing.

"Gibbs, I've got something," said Abby excitedly when he answered.

"Me too, Abby," he said gravely, and started for the elevator.

When he got there, she was bouncing up and down on her toes.

"What have you got, Abby?" he asked tiredly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, immediately noticing his angry look.

"Nothing," he lied, shrugging. He wasn't going to show her, not yet at least.

"I blew up the pictures you gave me, and" announced Abby, "I think I found where they are!"

"What? How?" asked Gibbs urgently.

"When I enlarged Tony's photo, the very corner had a window. Through the window you can see a highway, and right in the distance is a sign," as she spoke Tony's picture was enlarged on the screen, and the indicated corner came up. Just as Abby had said, the sign was there.

"Exit 124," read Gibbs

"Exactly Boss," McGee cut in, "We cross referenced that number with all of the highways within twenty miles and found exactly where they are. Just before exit 124, Martinsville, about ten minutes away, in an old warehouse."

"Good work, let's go McGee" said Gibbs, "Abby you stay here, take a look at these," he tossed her the envelope with the most recent pictures. "Hopefully by the time you find something we won't need it, but…" his voice trailed off.

Abby gasped as she caught sight of Tony's face.

"But Gibbs, they're not in the same place…" she started to say, but looking up realized that she was all alone in her lab.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tony was now seriously pissed off. Yes, being kidnapped and punched had been bad enough, but leaving him alone to sulk for what seemed like five or so hours in a place that smelled like cow s, was really, really low. Tony sighed, after years of on the job training with Gibbs he had been caught up by the one thing he couldn't overcome, freaking duct tape. He grimaced as he vainly tried once more to free his hands. The bas must have used the whole freaking roll on him, he thought angrily.

He was so fed up with this! He stomped his foot childishly, or at least tried to. His muscles ached from being in the same position for too long, and his eye was throbbing from where the man had punched him. The man, thought Tony viciously, or Bo, as he had decided to call him, after a bodyguard he had worked with in college. Since he had arrived Bo hadn't spoken so much as a single word to him. He hadn't smiled or frowned, or even shown any reaction to all of Tony's verbal abuse.

Tony had done his best to keep up a steady stream of obnoxious comments and suggestions whenever Bo entered the room. Everything from comments about Bo's chosen line of work, to tips on how to pick up dates for Friday nights had come pouring out of his mouth, which was incredibly dry by now. He was so thirsty he would have even welcomed a sip of Gibbs' black coffee. All there was to do was wait. Wait for a rescue, or the opportunity to escape.

When Gibbs pulled up to the warehouse it appeared to be abandoned. After stepping out of the car, Gibbs nodded to McGee, who then went around to the side entrance. On three, he signaled.

They both burst into the building from opposite ends. Looking around, Gibbs kept his gun raised, ready to shoot, but no one seemed to be around.

"Boss," McGee exclaimed. He had found something behind some crates. When Gibbs got there the younger agent was kneeling over Ziva, who was taped to a chair that had fallen onto its side. Her eyes and mouth had been covered with tape, but other than that she seemed mostly unharmed. She was unconscious, but still alive. She had probably collapsed from pain, when her arm had been pinned to the ground underneath the wait of the chair and her body.

Gibbs and McGee slowly lifted the chair into the upright position. Gibbs pulled out a pocket knife and carefully set about to cutting her hands and legs free, while McGee slowly pulled the tape that was covering her eyes and mouth off of her.

"Whoever it is must be good," said McGee, "to be able to get Ziva tied up like this." Gibbs said nothing, choosing to remain silent as he cut away the last of the silver tape that had bound her. Suddenly he froze, tense and listening.

"Do you hear that?" he asked worriedly.

"What?" McGee asked.

"Ticking," stated Gibbs ominously. Their eyes met, panic stricken. Quickly they grabbed Ziva's limp form and ran with her roughly out of the warehouse. Deciding to chance toe car Gibbs threw himself into the driver's seat, while McGee dragged himself and Ziva into the back. As soon as they were all in Gibbs punched the accelerator and tires squealing, they sped off. Seconds later there was a gigantic explosion as the entire warehouse exploded behind them. The car has thrown for hard, but thankfully remained upright. As the noise subsided Gibbs' phone rang.

"Gibbs," he barked into it when he answered.

"Bad time?" asked Abby's voice on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, just a bit, Abs," answered Gibbs, "We got Ziva, so we'll be over after we drop her off at the hospital. Can it wait?" He hung up. They had Ziva, and that just left Tony.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Ziva came round she immediately panicked, not knowing where she was, or how she got there.

"Is she awake?" asked Gibbs' voice from the driver's seat. She relaxed, hearing his voice and tried to sit up.

"Yeah," said McGee, "just barely." Ziva groaned, the pain in her arm was terrible.

"Are you okay?" asked McGee helping her up. Ziva looked around, trying to get her bearings. She was in a moving car, they must have found her, she realized.

"My arm," she said, trying to remain calm, "is it broken?"

'We're not sure," answered McGee. Gibbs was watching them from the rear-view mirror.

"We need to know what happened," he told her, unable to restrain himself any longer,

"Good to see you too, Gibbs," said Ziva sarcastically, still clutching her hurt arm. He glared at her and asked again.

"Where's Tony? Who did this? What the h happened?" he exploded. Ziva took a moment to gather her thoughts, before explaining what had happened to her that morning.

"This morning I left for work, and on the way I stopped for gas. When I got out of the car a man attacked me, injecting me with some kind of knock-out drug. The next thing I knew, I was taped to a chair in a warehouse with Tony,. The same man came, took our pictures, and left. The next time he came we were knocked out again. That's the last thing that I remember happening. Tony was there with me, and then I woke up here," she finished.

"Where are we going?" she added, "Back to the office?"

"No," said Gibbs firmly, "You are going to the hospital, McGee and I are going to find Tony."

"Bu-" Ziva protested.

"He's right, you need to get that arm checked out," agreed McGee.

"Fine," said Ziva, fuming, she could tell that there was nothing she could say to make them change their minds.

The sun was high outside of Tony's prison. Bo had to come back soon, and Tony had decided that this time he would get some answers out of him. But when Bo arrived with a large knife, Tony's courage failed. Would Ziva's voice be the last one that he ever heard, he wondered, as Bo advanced, knife at the ready.

He flinched as Bo took hold of his chin, tilting it upward so as to get a clear look at Tony's face. With seemingly practiced precision he pressed the blade gently into Tony's forehead, just above his bruised eye. He dragged it carefully down his face, leaving a trail of blood behind it, to his eyebrow. Lifting the knife over Tony's eye, he proceeded to draw the line of blood, diagonally across his face, over his nose, and down his right cheek.

Tony bit his tongue to stop from crying out, lest the knife slip and injure him further. He could feel his own blood running down his face. Bo finally lifted the knife, and slowly, almost methodically wiped the blade clean. He then turned and left, without a word.

"What the fing h is wrong with you," yelled Tony, after him. When he next returned, only minutes later, Bo had his camera with him. Tony had grown to hate that camera. He despised it, the one thing that had captured his pain. He swore to destroy it the minute this was all over. He was shaken out of his mental ranting as Bo carefully took a cloth and wiped the excess blood off of Tony's face. Tony let him without protest. When he had finished he raised the camera and took another picture. Momentarily blinded by the flash, Tony didn't even see the hand that quickly gagged his mouth with duct tape.

When Gibbs arrived back at the office, he was almost afraid to look at his desk. Sure enough there was another envelope, just like the others, waiting for him. He picked it up.

"McGee, find out how the heck our guy is getting in here to deliver these," he ordered, waving the envelope, "Call me when you find something."

"Right Boss," said McGee, watching him rush off to the elevator.

Gibbs was surprised to find Ducky in Abby's lab, holding her Caff Pow as she held the second picture of Tony that they had received under a complex looking machine.

"Abby," he said, getting her attention, "What did you find?" Turning she replied excitedly.

"You are going to love me for this! No really," she continued convincingly, spotting his disbelieving look. "Let me show you." Gibbs nodded in agreement. Abby turned to the computer and had it zoom in on Ziva's eyes in her first picture.

"When I zoomed in all of the way on Ziva's pupils," she explained, trying to contain her excitement, "You can see a reflection." Gibbs nodded, seeing where she was going. "So I copied the reflection, flipped it, and got this," she said showing him the final result.

"The kidnapper," he said looking at the picture.

"Exactly," said Abby, "I ran the picture through the system and found this." A picture of a large, strong looking man, clean shaven and bald, came up. "Calvin Shawstick, he was put in jail for the murder of 1st Lieutenant James Canton, four years ago."

"I love you Abs," said Gibbs, semi-jokingly, while opening the latest envelope. He let the picture fall to the desk in front of the three of them.

"Oh my goodness," said Ducky, when he saw Tony's latest injury.

"Wow, pretty bad huh?" asked Abby, who had shut her eyes, not sure she wanted to see.

"No," said Ducky, "It is, but…" his voice trailed away, "Abigail, can you bring up a picture of the fellow that Shawstick murdered, after he was killed?"

"Sure," she said, already opening a file, "But why do you…" she stopped mid-sentence.

Gibbs held Tony's most recent picture up next to the one on Abby's computer. His injuries were almost identical to those of the man Shawstick had murdered. All that was missing was the fatal cut that had spanned the victim's throat.

"We have to find him," said Gibbs worriedly, "and soon."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Gibbs entered the bullpen McGee had just picked up the phone.

"Hey, Boss, I was just about to call you…what's wrong?"

"What's wrong, McGee?" Gibbs repeated, "What's wrong, is that Calvin Shawstick is about to reenact the murder he was sent to jail for on Tony, and you're just standing around! That's what's wrong!"

"Oh…well… I just meant," McGee stammered, before recovering, "I found out how those envelopes have been getting on your desk," he paused for breath.

"And…" Gibbs prompted impatiently.

"Alex Watson, the head of the mailroom, said that someone keeps slipping them under his door, so he delivers them personally to you, but you're never at your desk anymore."

"How does this help Tony?" asked Gibbs angrily.

"One of the guys in mailroom said they saw the man slipping the envelopes under the door. Described him as big and tall, bald, an-"

"Calvin Shawstick," interrupted Gibbs.

"Once I found out who it was I put out an APB on his car. It was last seen a couple of miles outside of town, parked next to a ba-"

"Tony's last picture was in a barn. Let's go," ordered Gibbs. They rushed to the elevator, knowing they had little time before Tony would be killed.

Tony dozed fitfully; trying to maintain what strength he had remaining. Every time he moved the long scab that was running across his face split open and began to bleed again. He was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. The only thing that appeared to be keeping him going was the frustration and fury he felt toward his silent captor. It was driving him crazy, the photos and the beatings, never even saying a word.

It was practically all he could think about, a puzzle where all the pieces didn't fit together. In the hours that he spent alone, he also wondered about the fate of Ziva. Was she going through the same thing he was?

Tony sighed, or did his best to, at the thought. His time of panic, and all he could think about was Ziva and the silent maniac that had abducted him. Speaking of the maniac, thought Tony, here comes Bo himself.

Still wearing his coat and tie, Bo entered the room, but something about him had changed. No longer was he the cool and collected man who showed no emotion. The hands carrying the knife and camera trembled as he entered. He seemed afraid to do what he was about to do.

Holding the knife upright, he advanced toward Tony, who braced himself for whatever hell was in store for him. Before Bo had taken another step forward, Tony couldn't take it anymore. Maybe it was the hunger, for not eating in what must've been days, or maybe it was the stress of it all, but whatever it was, it caused Tony to pass out.

Before he did so though, the door burst open and Bo spun around. Gibbs, with McGee standing just behind him, was framed in the doorway. In desperation, Bo threw the knife behind him, without even looking. It had been very lucky that Tony had passed out, and slumped in his chair. Had his head been an inch higher as the knife flew whistling past, he would have been stabbed. Gibbs advanced on Bo/Calvin his gun still raised.

"Good move, throwing away your only weapon," he said as he cuffed him. Calvin/Bo only hung his head, allowing Gibbs to cuff him, and not saying a word. McGee had rushed toward Tony, checking his pulse.

"He's alright," he called to his boss.

"Good," answered Gibbs and then both of them remained silent as they removed a mountain of duct tape from around Tony's hands and feet. Just as they finished Tony regained consciousness.

"It's good to see you two again," he said as soon as they removed the tape covering his mouth. He felt a rush of adrenaline and was feeling very talkative all of the sudden, "I thought Bo was gonna-"

"Bo, DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs shooting him a look that obviously displayed his worry for his agent's mental health.

"Yeah, I uh, named him Bo, cause he uh, didn't talk," said Tony slightly embarrassed. Gibbs turned away and smiled, feeling finally relieved.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

McGee explained to Tony everything that had happened over the day, as Gibbs drove him back to the office. Tony had flatly refused to go to the hospital, arguing that there was nothing they could do about his "cut" and black eye. Gibbs had grudgingly agreed to take him back to the office before driving him home. He hadn't agreed to take Tony back to his apartment though, insisting that he stay with Gibbs until he got back on his feet. Tony stared dazedly out of the window. He could hardly believe that it had been twenty-four hours since he had been abducted.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked, watching him in the rear-view mirror.

"Fine," said Tony, though his adrenaline rush was quickly fading.

When they arrived back at the office, Tony was the first to get out of the car. He nearly ran into the building, leaving Gibbs and McGee in his wake.

"Where's he going?" asked McGee, as he got out of the car, but Gibbs simply shrugged. By the time they got up to the bullpen, Tony was no where to be seen. Minutes later he walked in, looking relieved.

"Where have you been?" asked McGee curiously.

"Bathroom," mumbled Tony embarrassed. He quickly changed the subject. "So where's Ziva?"

"I don-" McGee started, but at that moment she walked in.

"Wow Tony, you look like you got hit by a plane," she said jokingly, glad to see that he was safe, but still worried about him.

"I think you mean train, Ziva," he replied, a small smile creeping up on his lips.

"That too," she said shrugging, "Can anybody give me a lift home? Some creep stole my car after I got, uh, taken."

"Sure," said Gibbs, "I was going to take Tony back to my place."

"Hey, Boss," said Tony, dizzily, leaning against his desk for support, "Can I have that camera he used, when everybody's done with it?" Deciding that Tony must not be quite with them, he agreed that he would give the camera to him after the trial. Grabbing his agent firmly under the elbow, he led him to his car, Ziva trailing behind them. Gibbs smiled, Tony was just like a son to him, and finally he was back home.

A week later, Tony finally came back to work. His bruise was still prominent, but the long cut across his face had faded to a thin white line. Waiting on his desk was the camera that Shawstick had used. Tony flashed back to his day being kidnapped. Images flashed before his eyes, Ziva, the knife, himself being cut, each bringing feelings of fear, hatred, and confusion.

"Tony?" asked McGee, wrenching Tony out of the past. "You've been standing there for the last five minutes, are you okay?"

"Yeah. What?" asked Tony, slightly confused.

"I said you've been standing there for the last five minutes, are you alright?" repeated McGee.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," answered Tony, "Well I've just been thinking, how about some target practice?" He gestured to the camera sitting on his desk.

"Sure, why not," replied McGee, and together they left for the shooting range, bringing their guns, and a soon to be demolished camera.


End file.
